Just Friends
by M.Anne
Summary: It's a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Lots of Harry Ginny, lots of Ron Hermione. Read and review. It'll be good, promise.
1. Heart Pangs

Hey guys. I just wanted to start out by saying that if you read my other story, _They Don't Love You Like I Love You_ first of all thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Also this story has _nothing_ to do with that one. They're totally separate. But if you'd read the summary you'd know that already. Just thought I'd give you a quick reminder. I'd like to also add that I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. So sit back, relax, and review:-D

_Snape lifted his wand and sneered. Dumbledore lay on the ground, helpless. "_Avada Kedavra_." He said coldly. _

"_Nooo!" Harry screamed, unable to move from the sidelines as a jet of green light hit Dumbledore in the chest. _

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He sat up in bed, his shirt sticking to his back from his cold sweat. He gasped for breath, shaking all over as he took in his surroundings. He was sharing Ron's room at the Burrow a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He looked towards his best friend, who was still fast asleep, his mouth wide open. He looked out of the window; the sky was beginning to get lighter. Not wanting to have another dream about Dumbledore, he pushed his pillow against his head board and leaned back, ready to wallow in his own thoughts. As the minutes turned into hours the sky outside became brighter and brighter. His mind replayed the moments before Dumbledore's death over and over and he fought back tears.

He sat there, staring into space until Ron gave a large snort and rolled over. Harry quickly closed his eyes. "Harry?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn.

Harry gave the impression that he'd just woken up. "Yeah, Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Did you stay up all night?" He asked, looking concerned.

Harry pushed away from his pillows and sighed. "No. Not all night. Just a few hours."

"Were you having another dream about Dumbledore?" He asked quietly.

"How do you kn-?"

Ron gave a short, humorless chuckle. "We share a room. I hear you talking sometimes." He shrugged.

Harry looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry for waking."

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it." His face suddenly grew pale and then just as quickly turned to scarlet. "I don't uhm…." He cleared his throat. "Talk in my sleep, do I?" He asked in what he obviously thought was a nonchalant voice.

Eager to get the attention off him and his dreams, Harry grinned. "Why? Dreaming of Hermione?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, throwing his pillow at Harry.

Harry caught it before it hit him. "Look, mate. Why don't you just tell her?"

Ron shrugged. "Why'd you break up with my sister?"

Harry's heart clenched painfully. He sighed and opened his mouth to respond when at that moment the door opened and Hermione stood in the doorway. "Oh, good!" She said, coming into the room. "Mrs. Weasley wanted me to come in here and wake you both for breakfast and then Ron has to try on his suit."

Ron groaned and got up out of bed, Harry following suit. Hermione filled the room with excited chatter about the wedding as Ron and Harry laid their clothes on their beds.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione stopped abruptly. "What?" She snapped.

"Well we can't get dressed with you in the room!"

Hermione flushed. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" She said, hurrying from the room.

Ron shook his head. "Women."

They silently got dressed and made their way downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were already sitting at the table. "After zome careful conzideration I 'ave decided zat Tonks can be in my wedding party." Fleur said, nursing her tea.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks as Harry and Ron sat down. Mrs. Weasley tactfully changed the subject by asking Fleur how she would wear her hair when Ginny said in an undertone to Hermione "I guess this cold won't be clearing up any time soon."

Harry snorted, Ron who didn't get what was so funny asked Hermione to explain it to him. She did in hushed tones, and as she leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear, she exposed Ginny to Harry. Their eyes met. She gave him a small smile and his stomach lurched. His heart clenched painfully in his chest for a second time that morning.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly jumped up. Harry looked away from Ginny quickly. "Oh, Ron! Harry! I'm so sorry, dears. I forgot to make your breakfast!" Harry looked down at the table. As Mrs. Weasley clattered around the kitchen, Harry could still feel Ginny's eyes on him.


	2. Wanna Help?

What's up, homies! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy! And don't just read and not review::sob: I like reviews! They make me wanna keep going. :-D

Harry and Ron wolfed down their breakfast hungrily. As soon as they were done, Mrs. Weasley made Ron try on his old dress robes amidst Ron's grumbling.

Harry made his way to the room he was sharing with Ron. Pig began flying in excited circles around Harry's head. He ducked as Pig made a particularly dangerous dive towards his head. Harry crossed the room to the dresser where Hedwig was perched. Harry pet her and gave the two owls some treats. He then picked up _Flying with the Cannons_ and sat down on his bed to read.

Downstairs, Ginny was pacing the hallway that led to the staircase. "Ginny." Hermione said. "Relax. What are you so worried about?"

Ginny turned to look at her friend. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Or what if he it's really over?" She asked nervously.

Hermione put her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Gin, he really cares about you. That's why he broke up with you in the first place. He's trying to protect you."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "But I don't need protecting! I just need him!" She sobbed.

Hermione gave her a small smile, looking surprised. "Ginny, do you love him?" She asked, peering into her face.

Ginny faltered. "What?" She wiped her eyes. "I- I don't….I-"

Hermione turned Ginny around and pushed her towards the staircase. "Go talk to him."

Ginny walked up the stairs slowly, wringing her hands. Her legs felt weak and her stomach was fluttering wildly.

She finally reached his doorway and knocked softly. When no one answered she pushed the door open quietly. Harry was sitting on his bed, one long leg hanging off the side. His back was leaning against the headboard. In one hand he held his well read copy of _Flying with the Cannons_. His other hand was at the back of his head. Ginny's heart leapt at the sight of him. He looked older than he was. Ginny thought it must have been the recent death of Dumbledore and the new responsibility he held on his shoulders that brought on his new, tired looking state.

But beneath his mature exterior Ginny knew he was still the sweet, caring, handsome boy she'd loved since she was ten years old. _Wait. Love?_ She thought to herself. She shook her head. _No time to think about that now. _She cleared her throat. "Harry?"

He jumped. He turned to see who was speaking to him. "Oh!" He said, calming down. He suddenly looked uncomfortable. This was the first time they had been alone together since Harry had broken things off. "H-hi, Ginny." He said quietly. He pulled his legs towards himself so there was room on the bed.

She walked tentatively into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on his knee. He twitched but didn't move away which she took as a good sign.

_Oh no. What am I gonna do? I wish she wouldn't touch my leg._ He thought, trying not to shiver from her touch.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about what happened that day at Dumbledore's funeral." She said looking at him directly.

"W-we do?" He asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Yes. You see, Harry...I think-" CRACK! Ginny never got to finish her sentence because just then Fred and George Weasley apparated into the room.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny!" George said, jumping onto Ron's empty bed.

Fred surveyed the scene. "Not getting into any trouble I hope?" He asked with a devilish grin.

The pair looked at each other uncomfortably, and then back at Fred. Harry reluctantly moved his leg, though his knee felt rather cold now that Ginny's hand was no longer resting on it. "We were just talking." Harry said.

George shook his head. "Tsk tsk. What a shame? Don't you two lust-filled teenagers know how to use an empty bedroom?"

"Well it's not exactly empty now, is it?" Ginny asked.

"George!" Fred said, looking scandalized.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Are you telling our baby sister its okay to be alone with her boyfriend in an unsupervised room!" Fred asked, trying his best to look like his younger brother Ron.

Ginny cut in. "He's not my boyfriend." She said shortly. Harry felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach, which he didn't understand. He'd been the one to break things off, hadn't he? Why should it bother him to hear her say those things? It was the truth wasn't it?

George dropped his mouth in mock disbelief. "B-b-but, _I_ thought!" He sputtered.

"Excuse me." Ginny said angrily as she stormed from the room.

"Who put a bee in her bonnet?" Fred asked, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Oh, she's just…." Harry tried to explain but thought better of it. "Do you guys need anything?" He asked.

"Well now that you mention it…." George said.

"We're working on something new." Said Fred.

The two grinned. "Wanna help?"


	3. She Loves Me

Hey fellas, glad to see you guys are enjoying. Just a little reminder….:gets down on hands and knees to beg: please please PLEASE review::sob: I love reviews::sobs some more: please!

-M.Anne

Ron stripped to his boxer shorts and slipped the navy blue dress robes over his head. (A/N: I'm so retarded….I put "suit" in the first chapter….I'm so sorry. Forgive me) He tugged at the fabric and stepped out of the bathroom to take a look at himself in the main hall. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose. Why did he always look so scruffy- even when he dressed up? He fingered the embroidered silver W on the left side of his robes, still eyeing his reflection.

In the upstairs bathroom, Hermione was just pulling on her own pale gold dress robes. She knew there was a full length mirror in the main hall so she decided to see how she looked. She entered the hall but stopped when she saw Ron standing front of the mirror. He stared at himself but she knew he was being critical not vain. She stepped towards him. "Hi, Ron."

He jumped and turned around. He was just about to tell her off when he stopped abruptly. "Wow." He breathed. Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, but pleased.

"Do you like it?" She asked. Ron could only nod. Hermione blushed she suddenly felt weak. She set a trembling hand on his shoulder, causing her entire arm to tingle, she smoothed out the fabric. "It was nice of Fred and George to pay for the robes. And well worth it too. You look very handsome, Ron." She said looking into his blue eyes and smiling.

He stared right back at her, his ears turning slightly red. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Ron." She said seriously. Ron looked down at the floor, his ears redder than ever. Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle.

Ron's head snapped up. "What?" He asked, looking nervous.

Hermione laughed again. "Nothing, you just look cute when you're embarrassed."

He gave her a lopsided grin." So I'm handsome _and_cute?" He batted his eyelashes. "Tell me about my eyes, Hermione."

She laughed again and pushed him playfully. "Hey!" He said in mock anger. He grabbed her and began tickling her.

She shrieked with laughter. "Ron! Ron, stop!" She laughed, hitting his hands.

_Bloody hell_. Ron thought. _Here's the girl of my dreams in my arms and all I can do is tickle her. _He stopped, but didn't let her go.

Hermione gasped for breath. She looked up at him; he was smiling down at her. She wondered if he could feel the electricity between them of if that was all in her imagination. _Please kiss me. Please just kiss me. Can't I you see how great we'd be together?_ He had his arms wrapped tight around her waist, she put her hands on his chest so they lay their casually. He lifted one of his hand to her head and smoother her curly hair away from her face.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." He said. She began to protest but he stopped her. "I don't mean just looks. You're truly beautiful in everyway and I-"

Just then, Harry burst in, panting and shaking. "There you are! Help me!" He said, he looked very green and scared. Ron and Hermione reluctantly pulled apart and went to Harry's aid. He fell against the wall, still shaking.

"Harry, what is it!" Hermione asked, all of her romantic feelings temporarily pushed away.

"Ron." He gasped. Ron stepped forward. "You're brothers are insane."

"Who, Fred and George? Yeah, I know." Ron answered, feeling disappointed that Harry had crushed the perfect moment with the girl he'd been in love with for seven years, just to tell him something everyone already knew.

"No." Harry said. "You don't understand." He was still shaking. He got a crazed look in his eye as he began to tell his story. "They asked me to help them. They had a new skiving snack box they wanted to try out, right?" He gave another jolt. "Only this one was for convulsions." Ron and Hermione looked at each other, surprised. "So I figured hey, just a little shaking and then they give me the antidote. They must have used too much of whatever the hell they used. I had convulsions, but then I started having these hallucinations. And, Ron," He grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and pulled him close so he could hiss in his ear "_There were bunnies everywhere_."

Ron burst out laughing. "Ron!" Hermione screeched. "That's not funny! They must have really traumatized him!"

"Oh come on, Hermione, he'll be fine." Ron said as Harry gave a particularly large shake.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue. Harry shook again and left them, bickering and oblivious in the main hall.

He fell onto the couch in the living room, still shaking and feeling cold. He thought the hallucinations were coming back because he saw Ginny walking towards him. He reached out to her to see if she was real or just another side effect. "Harry?" She asked, looking worried. Her voice sounded far away and muffled as though he was under water. He shook again but still didn't speak. Her eyes widened. She kneeled beside him and put a cool hand to his cheek and forehead. "Harry, you're burning up! Mum! Mum, Harry's sick!"

Mrs. Weasley came hurrying in, looking worried. Harry shuddered again. Mrs. Weasley put her hand to his forehead just as Ginny had done, she yelped. "Harry, you have a fever." She said as she put the blanket from the back of the couch over him. Ginny was still kneeling next to him, holding his hand and looking extremely worried.

"How did he get so sick, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. She smoothed Harry's hair back. "Harry, dear, you have to tell me what happened so we can fix it."

Still inexplicably unable to speak, he pointed silently to the ceiling where bangs and clangs from Fred and George's room could be heard.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked at each other, their faces reddening with anger. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

Suddenly all the racket upstairs stopped. A door flew open. "Mrs. Weasley, plezze!" Came Fleur's voice. "Bill iz trying to rest!" And the door shut again.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to yell again but Ginny stopped her. "Don't worry, Mum." She checked her pocked to see that her wand was still there. "I'll get them." With that she went upstairs with every intention of showing Fred and George her new and improved Bat Bogey Curse (A/N: or is it jinx?).

_She loves me._ Harry thought happily just before slipping out of consciousness.


	4. Harry Wakes Up

Howdy! Sorry this took so long…but school just started again, you know how it is. Glad to see people are enjoying my fic::is happy: Here is the next chappie so please review. It makes me feel like its Christmas. :grin:

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ron shrugged. "But I'm sure he'll be fine." He added quickly at the sight of Hermione's pale face. The two looked towards the bed where Harry had been lying unconscious for the past three hours. Ginny was sitting next to him, holding his hand, willing him to wake up.

"Oh, I could kill Fred and George!" She heard Hermione mutter angrily.

"Why?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Idiot_. She thought.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Hermione hissed. "Harry could be really hurt because of them!"

"Oh quit worrying, Hermione. Worse things have happened to him."

Ginny ignored the bickering pair as most people now did and continued to stare at Harry. Suddenly, his fingers twitched in her hand. She stayed silent but squeezed his hand. His eyes fluttered open.

He felt his stomach flip over at the sight of her. "Ginny!" He breathed. He sat up a little bit, keeping at tight grip on her hand.

"Do you feel alright?" She whispered. Harry was barely able to hear her over Ron and Hermione's squabbling.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just feel a little dizzy."

"Lay back." She said, pushing him gently against the headboard.

He smiled at her and saw a blush creep into her face. "Did you stay with me this whole time?" He asked.

She smiled back. "Well, yeah. I l-"

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. She ran towards the bed.

Harry and Ginny quickly let go of each other's hand. Harry smiled at Hermione. "Before you ask, Hermione, I'm fine."

She gave a sigh of relief and glared at Ron. "See, Hermione? He's fine. I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself at him like you usually do."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Ronald?"

"You _know_ what I mean."

"No. I don't. Please enlighten me."

"If you guys are going to bicker like this on our trip, I'm leaving you home." Harry said wearily.

Ginny's head snapped up. "What trip?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You didn't tell her?

Hermione glared at Ron again. "Ronald and I discussed it and we thought it'd be better if he told her instead. But apparently he forgot."

"What trip, Harry?" Ginny asked again, afraid of the answer she would get. Tears welled up in her eyes as they stayed silent, confirming her suspicion. She got up and left the room with out a word.

Harry put his head in his hands, trying to hold back tears. He hated hurting Ginny. She was the only girl he ever loved. "I can go tell her now, if you want." He heard Hermione say, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, please do." Ron answered, sounding abnormally serious. "I want to talk to Harry for a minute." He added. Harry heard Hermione cross the room, the door closing behind her.

Harry lifted his head and watched as his best friend sat in the chair Ginny had just left. "Mind if we talk?" He asked.


	5. Voldemort

Hey guys, here it is. Enjoy! MORE REVIEWS::foams at the mouth:

"Sure, Ron, what's up?"

"I asked to you this morning why you weren't with my sister anymore and you didn't answer. I let it slide because I didn't want to push. Now I'm asking you again and I'm not leaving with out an answer."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "You know she loves you, don't you?" Ron prompted. "When she found out that Fred and George did this to you she went straight upstairs and performed the greatest Bat Bogey Hex I've ever seen. She never left your side the entire time you were unconscious." Now it was Ron's turn to sigh. "I know I used to tease her about having a crush on you…but it's not just a crush anymore more. It's something more than that. And I _know_ you care about her. I just don't see what the problem is."

Harry threw the blankets off his legs and jumped out of bed ignoring the feeling of lightheadedness. "You're right, Ron. I do care about her. I love her. She's the only girl I've ever felt this way about. That's exactly why we can't be together. I could never live with myself if she was hurt." He breathed heavily.

"You mean you're afraid…V-Voldemort might go after her?"

Harry began to respond when he suddenly stopped. He gave his friend a curious look. Ron shrugged. "If we're going to be searching for him and then battling him I should be able to say his name, shouldn't I?"

Harry nodded. "You still haven't answered my question." Ron stated.

"What do you want me to tell you, Ron? I love her, okay? I'm just trying to protect her! We're just friends now. I can't afford to be anything more."

"You can't _always_ be the hero, Harry. When you're in love, you gotta take a risk."

Harry scoffed. "I don't see you risking anything to tell Hermione you love her." He spat.

Ron gave his friend a half smile. "You don't see me pushing her away either."

Hermione found Ginny on the Weasley's old swing set in the garden. She sat on the swing next to her. "Hello." She said cautiously.

"Hi." Ginny answered shortly, staring at the ground in front of her.

"Look, Ginny, I know you're upset but-"

"Yeah I'm upset! First the only boy I've ever loved breaks my heart and then my best friend and brother are leaving me too."

"We're not leaving you! We'll be back soon!"

"You're going to go find Voldemort! Not going on vacation! Who's to say I'll ever see you again?"

"Of course you'll see us again!"

Ginny jumped up from the swing. "Can you promise me that!" She yelled. Hermione looked surprised. "No! You can't!" She took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "That's why I'm going with you."

Hermione gasped. "Ginny, you can't!"

"I can and I will." She said firmly.

"You can't. Harry would never forgive himself if you got hurt."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face. "But I suppose he doesn't care about you and Ron?" She asked, starting to calm down.

That's not it. It's just we told him we were coming and we wouldn't take no for an answer."

Ginny took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Then that's what I'll do, won't I?"

The two girls embraced, refusing to voice their fears of what would be in store for them in weeks to come.


	6. My Hermione

(To the tune of "Ode to Joy"….more or less)

_Joyful joyful I am joyful _

_Something something purple!_

_Joyful joyful I am joyful _

_Puppies and candy on a stick_

_Rupert Grint makes me so happy _

_And fan fiction does too! _

_But right now I am not happy _

_So will you please just review! _

That night at dinner the only person talking was Fleur. She chatted away happily about the wedding which was fast approaching. Mrs. Weasley alternated between listening intently to Fleur and glaring at Fred and George who were unusually quiet, glancing at Harry every so often apologetically. That night before dinner, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione all watched with stern looks as Fred and George apologized glumly to Harry. Although Harry had already forgiven them, the three women didn't seem nearly as gracious.

However, at that moment, Hermione didn't seem to remember her anger towards the twins. She smiled shyly up at Ron whose knee was touching hers under the table. He gave her a lopsided grin back that made him seem more confident, but his pink ears gave him away. She moved her leg slightly so that their legs were now touching completely from the knee down, her right side tingled and her stomach did flip flops. Ron's grin grew ever wider. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Listen, I've been thinking about something that I'd really like to tell you. Meet me in the garden after dinner." Hermione grinned and nodded slightly.

Hermione and Ron weren't the only two people anxiously awaiting the end of dinner. On the other side of Hermione, Ginny sat, feeling nervous, deciding what to say to Harry in her head. _Harry, I know you're trying to protect me…but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. That's why-no…I mean I think I'm going to-_ She sighed. _I'm going with you and Ron and Hermione. I'm not going to take no for an answer. _ She nodded to herself, glance over at Harry who was staring down at his plate, deep in thought, and finished her dinner.

After quickly eating some dessert, Ron pushed back his chair. He mumbled an excuse and then strode out into the garden. He shivered in the night's cool breeze. He sat on a swing, patiently waiting for Hermione. He smiled to himself, remembering summer days he, Hermione, and Harry had spent playing Quiddtich and lounging in the grass. Now they were going to fight Voldemort and possibly get killed. Not that their lives together had always been care free...but this was serious. What if one of them was hurt? _I have to tell her. If this is my last chance to get my feelings out then I have to grab it. What would I do if one of us dies and I never got to tell her?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up straighter. _I won't let that happen. I will never let her get hurt. I will spend the rest of my life protecting my Hermione. _


	7. The Garden

Omg. You guys, your reviews kicked ass! I almost cried thank you so so much. And, M.K. Slade you can most definitely put that quote in your profile, I'm glad you appreciated it. Welp, here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

"Lovely dinner, Molly dear." Mr. Weasley said, kissing his wife on the cheek. The table all nodded in agreement except for Fluer. "Oh you cook well enough, Mrs. Weazley," She said. "But all zis eenglesh cooking is far too fattening, I want to keep my figure for ze wedding." She finished, smiling at Bill whose face seemed to be getting much better.

Mrs. Weasley promptly turned puce. "I'll just-er gather up the dishes, shall I?" She stumbled to her feet, collecting all the empty plates. Hermione jumped up and joined her as everyone else began to leave the room. _I'll just quickly help Mrs. Weasley and then meet Ron in the garden._ She thought as she brought some leftover chicken into the kitchen. She began to wash dishes. "Oh that's all right, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about the room. "I don't need any help."

Hermione resisted the urge to bolt from the room. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, of course. Go have fun." She winked as though she knew what Hermione was up to.

"Okay…well, if you need me I'll be in the garden reading." She lied.

"Alright, dearie." She said humming along to the new Weird Sisters song.

Hermione stepped out into the night, feeling the cool summer breeze on her face. She rubbed her arms, wishing she'd brought a jacket, but unwilling to go back inside to get one. She looked from side to side, trying to decide where to look for Ron first when a strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

Harry quietly passed by the living room where the Weasleys and Fluer were talking and laughing. He climbed the stairs to his room, lost in thought of the journey ahead of him. He flopped onto his bed, racking his brain for what the final horocrux could be and how they would find the others now that Dumbledore was gone….He sighed, kicked off his trainers and laid back in bed. His teenage mind wandered to Ginny despite himself. She'd looked so beautiful when he'd regained consciousness. He hated the thought of not being with her and hurting her. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't put her in that danger. Maybe when all this was over….

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Harry jumped and looked up, seeing Ginny hanging onto his doorframe and looking irresistible for the second time that day. "Hi, Harry." She said softly.

Ron pressed his face into Hermione's neck from behind. "Guess who?" He whispered. Hermione felt the heat creep up her face at his affection. She giggled, turned around, and then pouted. "Oh…I thought it was someone handsomer."

"I think you mean 'more handsome'." He replied, in his best Hermione impression.

She laughed. "Yeah yeah, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ron?"

"Well, come on," He said leading towards the swings. She sat down and he moved behind the swing so he could push her. He cleared his throat. "Now that it's time to tell you, I don't think I can." He chuckled.

"Ginny," He said, getting up from his bed. "Hi."

She stepped into the room, looking nervous. "I really need to talk to you." She said, her confidence rising. Why was she so scared anyway? This was Harry. And besides, she was a Weasley. Weasleys were brace. Well, except for maybe Percy….She shook her head and looked up at Harry.

He put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. It took every fiber in his body to resist pulling her into his arms and telling her he loved her, by he pushed away the temptation for her own good.

He had a strong will but he knew he couldn't hold it for much longer. He remembered the way her small hand felt in his, the taste of her lips, her laugh and the smell of her hair. He wanted to experience those things all over again but he knew what would happen if he did that. Every person he loved had been ripped away from him by Voldemort. He couldn't let that happen again. Not to her. Not if he could help it.

He looked away from her face. "Ginny, I can't talk about this right now." He finally looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling more sincere than he ever had in his life.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, she heaved a big sigh. Harry could tell he hurt her and he truly regretted it. "Okay," She said. "Maybe later." And she walked from the room.

"Whatever it is, Ron, you can tell me. I'll understand." Hermione said as Ron continued to gently push her. Abruptly, he pulled the swing backwards so her back was pressed against his chest. She turned her head to the left to get a better look at him. He leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

"I've being thinking…we're going on that trip soon. And it'll be dangerous. I wouldn't want to-well d-…get hurt without saying everything I wanted to say." He said softly.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water at the thought of Ron dying. "What is it you wanted to say?"

They heard the back door slam shut and they both simultaneously sighed. "Oh, Hermione! Thank Merlin! Mum told me you were out here." Ginny threw herself into the grass and, oblivious to the moment she'd just interrupted, launched into a rant about Harry.

Ron silently moved to the other swing. He noticed Hermione's arm dangling at her side. He sat down, and casually dropped his own arm, brushing his hand against hers. The two listened to Ginny intently, their pinkies intertwined.


	8. Ron tells Mum

Glad you guys all enjoyed that last one :-D it made me teary eyed. Lolz. So here's the new one. By the way, this particular fic is almost done…but I'm gonna write a sequel.

That morning, after breakfast Harry met Ron and Hermione in Ron's room. "You guys, listen, the wedding is in two days. I want to leave the morning after. We've wasted enough time already. So anything you have to do around here before then, get it done, alright?" He stated with authority, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.

_Oh no…that doesn't give me much time to tell Hermione. I _have_ to tell her before we leave._ Ron thought, feeling panicked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. _I have to let Ron know how I feel. This can't go unsettled. But how can I get him alone...?_

_That gives me just enough time to fix things with Ginny. I can tell her one last time that I love her. _Thought Harry, sitting on the edge of his bed. He cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about the horocruxes…and I was wondering if you two had any idea what the last one could be or where we could find them?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but her words were never heard.

"YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE AND START CLEANING!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the room at large.

The next two days consisted mainly of cleaning, eating, and sleeping. Everyone in the house was exhausted except for the bride and groom to be.

The night before the wedding all the work was finally done. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the wedding cake, the only Muggle tradition in wizarding ceremonies.

Ron padded into the kitchen in his pajamas and socks and kissed his mother on the cheek while simultaneously scooping frosting out of the bowl. His mother hit his arm but gave him a warm smile.

He sat down at the table. "Mum, I gotta talk to you."

She sat across from him. "What is it, Ronnie? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No. It's nothing like that…."

"Is it Fleur? Because you know, Ron, she's going to be family now and you just have to-"

"Mum. Mum, that's not it.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand….?"

"I'm leaving, Mum. Me and Harry and Hermione. The day after tomorrow. We're going to find V-Voldemort," Mrs. Weasley gasped. "And kill him."

Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth, tears formed in her eyes. "Ronnie! No, you can't! I won't allow it!"

"You can't stop me, Mum," He said gently. "I'm of age."

"B-but, what about school?" She asked, bordering on hysterical, looking for any excuse for her youngest son to stay.

"It won't be safe anymore with Dumbledore. And besides, Harry is going. Hermione and I have been with him from the beginning. We can't let him go on his own."

Mrs. Weasley began to sob. She pulled her son into a tight hug and held him close. "N-no. I w-w-won't let you g-go."

He blinked back tears. "Mum, I'll be fine. Please don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

She leaned back, peering into her son's face. "When did you become so brave?" She asked wonderingly. She rubbed his cheek. "I love you, Ron. I have never been more proud of you." She hugged him again. "Please be careful. And take care of your friends." She sniffled.

He smiled, hugging his mother. "I will, Mum," He said softly. "I will."


	9. Laces

Howdy fellas, here's the new chappie. Sorry it took longer than it has been. I've been a bit busy with school stuff lately.

Harry awoke the next morning to find his best friend already awake and getting dressed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep form his eyes. "G'morning." He yawned.

"Good morning." Ron answered stiffly.

"What's with you?" Asked Harry.

Ron sighed. "Sorry. It's just weird you know? To think that this could be my last day at the Burrow."

Harry swallowed the bile that sprang into his throat. If Ron never came home, it would be all his fault. He forced this voice to sound cheerful. "You'll be back again soon." He said. Ron snorted.

The two got dressed in silence until Ron said "So, did you get everything done yet?"

Harry looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You told me and Hermione to do whatever needed to be done around here before tomorrow. I was wondering if you did whatever _you_ need to do." He gave him a knowing look.

Harry looked down at his feet. He had one shoe on but the other was still unlaced. "No." He said with out looking up.

Ron finished dressing quietly. Harry stared determinedly down at his laces. Suddenly Harry saw a pair of large feet in his line of vision. Ron put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't leave it this way, mate." He said, and left the room.

_When did he get so bloody wise?_ Harry thought bitterly. He sighed and stood up, straightening his robes. He left the room, closing the door behind him, his laces still undone.

The rest of the day was spent running round the Burrow double checking everything for the ceremony.

Harry was at Mrs. Weasley's beck and call the entire day in an attempt to avoid Ginny. He'd thought he wanted to tell her how much he loved her one last time but now he wasn't so sure if that would be good for her. Suppose he never made it back and she was here or at Hogwarts just waiting for him? Maybe he should just let her get over him so she wouldn't get hurt. He shook his head, unsure of what to do anymore. He gave a small chuckle as Ron dropped on of the chairs they were setting up in the yard on his foot.

Ron glared at hum, rubbing his ankle. Ron's foul mood was causing him to be unusually clumsy. Every time he tried to pull Hermione aside to talk to her someone always interrupted them with more chores which put him in a very bad mood. He couldn't wait until this was all over. Perhaps he could speak to her while everyone else was asleep. Yes, that would be a rather perfect setting….

"I keep _trying_ to talk to him, Hermione. He just runs away to do something for the wedding." Ginny cried.

"Well we're leaving tomorrow, Ginny. So I guess if you don't tell him you'll just come with us anyway."

"But there are some things that I'd really like to tell him before we leave…." She said, looking towards the floor.

"Don't worry, Gin, he can't avoid you forever."

Ginny looked up. "Speaking of avoiding people…what's going on with you and my brother?"

"I'm not avoiding Ron." Hermione said, hands on hips.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"Every time we try to talk we get interrupted! I _want_ to talk to him!"

"Okay…okay. Come on, let's start getting ready. Then we can help Fluer with her hair and make up."


	10. The Wedding

Hi guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm also sorry that I have short chapters. Iuno…it's just my style of writing, you know? Even when I write non-fan fiction stories I always make my chapters short. I think it's because a lot of writers that I look up to and admire have short chapters. In any case…I'm going to try my darnedest to just finish this up so I start brainstorming for the sequel. Trust me; I'm not going to mess up with the sequel. This is when you guys will see that my story wasn't as cliché and predictable as it seemed. The only reason I'm even making it a sequel is that I felt I had to explain this all first before I could launch into that. Anyway…now that I've bored you all, onto the story. Please enjoy and review.

"You look beautiful, Fleur." Hermione said to the older girl, as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Well of course, 'Ermione…zis _iz_ my wedding and I am 'alf veela after all." She fluffed her luminous blonde hair as Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. She turned round and smiled. "Come along, pretty darlings!" She said pinching their cheeks. "Let us go find my precious Gabrielle!" She then glided from the room. "Gabrielle!" She sang. "Where are you little one? It is almost time!" The two girls could hear the rich fabric of her elegant opalescent dress robes rustling together.

Ginny stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Hermione giggled herself. "Oh come on. It _is_ almost time; let's go see if your mum needs any help."

It turned out Mrs. Weasley needed a lot of help. As she was telling the arriving guests where to take their seats, she wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks away with a handkerchief. "Mum?" Ginny asked, running towards her mother just as Hagrid approached, Buckbeak at his side. "Mum, are you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley stifled a sob. "Oh yes, I'm fine! It's just….I can't believe my little Billy is getting _married_ this evening! I remember when he was just this high." She cried, holding up a hand just below her waist. She looked at her measurement and began crying again.

"Oh, Mum." Ginny said, giving her mother a brief hug.

"It'll be alright, Molly." Hagrid said gruffly, giving her a pat on the back which nearly sent her flying. "I got yer ring bearer here. Where shall I put 'im?" Hagrid asked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh, you can just tie him up over there…." She answered, distractedly, wiping her eyes.

Hermione and Ginny followed Hagrid to the weeping willow at the far end of the garden where he tethered Buckbeak to the trunk. "That should keep 'im." Said Hagrid, admiring his handiwork.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over to them, still dabbing at her eyes. "Girls, could you please go find Fleur, Gabrielle, and Tonks. I'll go look for the boys. We're just about ready to begin now. She hurried into the house and two young witches followed after her, waving good bye to Hagrid who was just taking his seat.

They found Fleur and Gabrielle in the kitchen, talking in excited, high pitched French to a woman whom could only be their mother. "Excuse me, Fleur? Mrs. Weasley said we should come get you, as we're almost ready to begin." Fleur squealed in excitement, kissing the air around her mother's cheeks and grabbing Gabrielle's hand, taking her to the door that lead to the garden, waiting for the signal.

Hermione and Ginny then set out to look for Tonks. They finally found her in the living room, locked in an embrace with Lupin. She had changed her hair so it was long, black, and wavy, falling in silkily down her back against her pale gold dress robes. Hermione looked away, feeling embarrassed as Ginny, stifling a giggle, cleared her throat. Tonks and Lupin looked up, Lupin seeming as embarrassed as Hermione felt but Tonks merely grinned. "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny contained her laughter. "Mum wanted us to tell you that we're ready to begin." She said.

"Oh alright. Thank you." She pecked Lupin a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the room, her head held high. Lupin flushed again, adjusted his worn, graying dress robes and followed her.

The two girls waited a moment, before erupting into peals of laughter, and following the pair. They stood with Fleur, Gabrielle, and Tonks in front of the glass door, watching the scene unfolding before them. The sun was just beginning to set, and the five girls watched as dragonflies zoomed over head, a light breeze rustling the leaves and shaking the summer blossoms off their branches onto the people sitting on folding chairs in the grass below.

Ron approached the five girls, his brothers and Harry walking behind him. He couldn't stop staring at Hermione. The light was hitting her in such a way that her hair seemed to shine, her dress robes were sparkling. He kept looking at her, drinking her in, hoping to etch this memory of her into his mind forever. She must have felt his gaze on her because she looked away from Ginny whom she had been talking to and she turned to Ron and smiled. He smiled back, and felt his ears turn red because she had caught him looking but he didn't turn away. Instead, he plucked up his courage and ignored his brothers and Harry and walked right up to her. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

She blushed. "Ron, you've seen me in these before."

"I know, and you looked beautiful then too."

She blushed again. "Thank you, Ron. You look very handsome."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush. He shook his head and opened his mouth to respond when George interrupted him. "Oi! Would you two love birds cut it out? We're gonna miss everything!"

They both turned their attention to the door as it flew open and the voices of three beautiful witches trickled in. Fleur had argued for veelas to sing but Mrs. Weasley had ruled that they would distract everyone from the bride and groom and Fleur, always wanting to be the center of attention, agreed.

Gabrielle grabbed her basket of tiger lilies and stepped out onto the white silk that ran down the middle of the aisle to a white alter that was garnished with summer blossoms and honey suckle. She gracefully threw the flowers as she went, smiling at everyone oohing and ahhing at how precious she was as she found her seat next to her mother in the front.

Next, Charlie and Fleur's best friend slowly made their way down the aisle together, and took their places next to the alter. Then, Fred and one of Fleur's cousins followed at the same pace, Fred beaming to have such a gorgeous woman on his arm. After them came George and Tonks. And then Ron and Hermione. Ron held out his arm to Hermione and she placed her fingers on the crook of his elbow. He took her hand and pressed her fingers tighter against his arm, smiling at her. They made their way slowly down the aisle. Hermione found herself wishing that she had switched places with Fleur and Ron with Bill and that it was really they who would be exchanging vows. She silently scolded herself. _Don't be so stupid, Hermione. You're acting like some drooling school girl. _The reached the alter and reluctantly pulled away from each other, taking their places.

Finally, only Harry and Ginny were left. Harry stepped closer to her, and offered his arm, allowing himself this one last moment of intimacy, if you could call it that, before he left. He smiled down at her and she gave him a small hopeful smile back. They stepped out onto the white silk, Harry staring straight ahead, trying not the notice the people staring at him and whispering behind their hands. He felt Ginny reassuringly squeeze his arm. He smiled at her again, wishing more than anything that he could just be normal. That Voldemort had never harmed anyone and that he didn't have to say goodbye to this beautiful girl. This girl he loved.

They finally reached the alter, also hesitant to leave the other's side, but they took their places and looked back towards the house where Bill and Fleur were coming through the doors, broad grins on their faces.

Ron had only ever been to one wedding in his life, when he was six. Some distant cousin had invited the Weasley's and all he remembered was that the couple talked a lot. And he had no interest in listening or paying attention, especially with Hermione standing a mere 10 feet away from him.

Hermione, always interested to learn new things paid careful attention to the ceremony. Bill and Fleur walked up and turned to each other, they each said their vows which Hermione noted while they were very different from muggle wedding vows, they shared the same basic ideas. Buckbeak was then lead to the couple down the aisle by Hagrid with the wedding bands, a familiar sight to Hermione. After the rings were put on, the couple took out their wands and performed a spell which bound their wands to each other. And then it was done. Hermione smiled at the couple as they kissed, and looked across the way at Ron who was looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, this time with out blushing.

Though Harry was quite curious as to how a wizarding wedding would be done, having never been to a wedding wizarding or otherwise, he simply could not force himself to pay attention. He felt so sad that he would be leaving tomorrow and that this would be something he would never get to experience. He glanced over at Ginny and became even sadder. He imagined that he would have some day liked to have proposed to Ginny and done this for himself. He guessed that was impossible now….

Ginny resisted the urge to dash over to Harry and hug him and kiss him and bring a smile back to his face. It hurt her to see him looking so depressed and she desperately wanted to help him. Her brother kissed his newly wedded wife and she felt a twang of guilt having not paid any attention to his brother's marriage. She sighed as Bill and Fleur led the way to the area of the garden where tables and a dance floor had been set up for the couple's reception. She followed the crowd as they relocated, some lining up to congratulate the new couple, while others grabbed tables, waiting to give the couple their best regards.

She sat down next to Hermione at the table she shared with Harry and Ron. The four sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the music and sipping on the butter beer Ron had gotten for them.

Ron played with the bottle in his hands, staring down at the table, butterflies fluttering like mad in his stomach at the very thought of what he was about to do. _You've got to do it_. He reminded himself. _You remember what Harry said. It's now or never, and it can't be never. This has got to be done._

He stood up, stumbling a little and going red. He cleared his throat. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all looked up at him. He ignored the other two and stared down at Hermione. " Hermione, would you join me in the kitchen for a moment?"


	11. Won Won

Look at that! She updates! Praise Merlin! Anywhozzles…thank you guys so so much for your reviews and for not completely giving up on me. Please read and review!

Hermione stood, her heart beating wildly. Ron took her hand, her stomach flipped over and he led her, smiling, into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny stared after them, their mouths hanging open.

They entered the kitchen and Ron reluctantly let go of her hand, missing the warmth of her fingers in his. He walked to the counter and leaned against it, facing her, and folding his arms across his chest. She stood near the island, her hand resting on it, feeling nervous and excited. Perhaps this was finally it. Perhaps now they could stop playing this game they had been playing for the past six years.

Ron smiled at her, blushing despite himself, but no longer feeling nervous. It finally dawned on him in a startling rush of realization. They were meant for each other. They had been ever since that first day on the train when she'd asked "Has anyone seen a toad?" He finally realized that he didn't have to worry about telling her because if she was as smart as he knew she was then she already knew. He didn't have to wait for the perfect moment because every moment was perfect for them. He listened to the pretty music trickling in through the open door. He sighed contentedly, enjoying his new found sense of confidence. Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron?"

He pushed himself away from the counter. He smiled. "I can still here the music. Can you?"

She nodded. "It's beautiful."

He held out his hand to her once more. "C'mere." She stepped carefully towards him and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to him, uncharacteristically graceful. He placed his hand firmly on her waist, his other hand clasping her. Her hand was resting on his back, she moved even closer to him, enjoying the sensation of his warm hand on her hip. She felt his cool, sweet breath on her face and neck and knew that if she turned her head ever so slightly, they would be close enough to kiss.

He swayed her back and forth, in time to the music, enjoying the wonderfully twisty feeling in his stomach. He tightened his grip on her before dipping her. He looking into her eyes and they both laughed. He adored the sound of her laugh, her eyes dancing with joy. He slowly pulled her back up, and snaked his arm around her waist, his other hand let go of her and he ran his fingers slowly up and down her back as they moved with the melody.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, still beaming. "I didn't know you knew how to dance." She said, looking surprised.

He gave a chuckle. "I didn't either."

"I guess you're just full of surprises."

"I guess so."

"Do you have any other surprises for me, Ronald Weasley?" She teased.

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly, pulling her closer against him. She kissed him back, entwining her fingers in his soft red hair.

They broke away, staring at each other. "That was quite the erm," She coughed. "Surprise."

Ron grinned. "Oh that wasn't the surprise. I've just been dying to do that. The real surprise is I can juggle."

She laughed at that, leaning up to kiss him again. This time when they broke away he rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Mm…I love you." He said quietly.

Hermione beamed. "You do?"

He looked up. "I really, really do." He put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her more passionately than before. After a few moments they pulled away.

"I love you too…Won Won." She giggled.

"Hey!" He cried in mock outrage. He tried to tickle her but she burst free of his grasp. He chased her round the island before finally catching her in his arms once more. "Tell me you love me!" He whined, tickling her.

She gulped back tears of laughter but he refused to let go and he refused to stop. "Okay." She gulped for air. "Okay. I love you, Ron." She smiled at him and he stopped. They fell to the floor and he made certain to keep his hand behind her head so she wouldn't hurt her self. He stared down at her, also smiling. "I love you." She repeated. "I always have."

He stroked her cheek. "Good." And he leaned down for another kiss, a smile on his face.

Harry and Ginny sipped their butter beers in uncomfortable silence. It was only broken when Bill came to the table and dragged Ginny to the dance floor. Harry sadly watched her smiling and laughing as Bill spun her round and round. Finally, after having seen enough of the happy scene he knew he could never be a part of; he drained his bottle and wandered off.

He made his way farther into the Weasley's garden, where there were large trees and a swing set. He sat at the base of a tree, leaning his head back against the trunk and for a moment allowing himself to enjoy late summer's evening.

The sun was almost fully set now, only the horizon still held the orb's orange glow. Harry marveled at the mixture of orange, yellow, and pink and the golden rays of light that shot through the clouds as the sun began to die. But like a phoenix it would be reborn in the morning, as glorious as it had been the day before. He looked up, the bark of the tree rough on the back of his head. The sky was getting darker as the minutes wore on, moving slowly from dusky blue violet to a deep midnight blue. He looked up completely until he saw the night sky beginning to come out. The stars that he could see winked at him through the treetops, tiny bursts of light caught on a dark velvet blanket. Huge white clouds slowly passing over a luminous half moon.

Looking at the moon brought him back down to earth. He thought of Lupin and the pain he would endure later that month. Then he remembered why he had come here in the first place. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. He tugged at his unkempt hair in frustration. He let his head fall back against the tree trunk, letting another sigh escape him. He stared, unseeing, at the beautiful night sky.

Ginny finally released herself from her great aunt Matilda. She gasped for breath; her cheeks flushed pink from all the dancing Matilda had her doing. Her aunt grabbed hold of her next victim, Fred, and began swinging him around the dance floor. "Run!" Fred mouthed at his younger sister, his eyes opened wide in mock terror. Ginny giggled but hurried off the floor back to her table. She was surprised to find it empty. She flopped down into her seat; staring at the one Harry had been sitting in. She furrowed her brow, tearing the wrapper from her butter beer bottle absentmindedly.

She sat there sadly, and began to feel lonely. She looked around at the empty table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had sat. She hoped that none of them would ever really be gone from her life. Her stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots at the thought of the journey ahead of them and the dangers they would face. Then suddenly she realized that she had never told Harry. She stood up, looking around her for a handsome face and jet black hair. She sighed, when she couldn't find him and began to wander around.

Her feet were bringing her to the farthest part of the garden, her favorite spot with the swing set that her father had put up when she was six. She smiled at the memory of her father, beaming with pride at the set that he'd put together with his own hands-no magic and her mother, secretly redoing it with her wand. Ginny gave a little chuckle but stopped short when she had reached the swing set. Harry was sitting, his back against a near by tree, staring up at the sky. She stepped towards him and cleared her throat, shaking him out of his reverie.

Harry looked up and saw her standing there, the slight breeze rippling her red hair and he smiled despite himself. _What could one more night hurt? What could telling her hurt? I'll never forgive myself if I don't do it. _He held out his hand for her. She put her hand in his, smiling shyly at him, and he pulled her down on the grass next to him, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled herself against him, sighing inwardly feeling content for the moment.

He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the warmth of her body against his and the familiar twisty feeling he got in his stomach whenever they touched. After another long and enjoyable moment he finally whispered "I love you," into her hair.

She looked up at him, feeling embarrassed by the tears that were coming to her eyes but refusing to look away. "Harry, I love you too."

He leaned forward a little bit. "Kiss me."

She moved a little closer to him and kissed him passionately on the mouth. A few sweet seconds later, Ginny broke the kiss. She gave a little giggle. "I've waited so long to hear you say that." She admitted.

"Which? 'I love you' or 'kiss me'?" He teased.

"Both." She answered seriously.

He let his head fall on her shoulder. "Gin," He started. "I'm so sorry. I made so many mistakes. I'm so sorry…."

She caressed the back of his neck slowly. "It's okay now."

He sat up a little straighter, put his hands on her hips and looked seriously into her eyes. "No, its not. You didn't deserve any of it. All you did was love me. And what did I do? I broke up with you and then all but ignored you….All because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of loving you."

"Of loving me? Harry, what are you-"

Harry stroked the side of her cheek. "Voldemort wants me," He started, feeling pleased that she no longer shuddered at the name. "And he might use anything to try and trap me or hurt me. If he found out about us- if he-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you."

"And I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to _you_. And besides, Harry, even if we're not together Voldemort would still know you cared about me. He would just come after all of us Weasleys."

"That makes me feel even worse!"

She smiled a bit. "I'm not trying to, but Harry, why can't we take the risk. If loving you will put me in danger then that is a risk I am willing to take."

"But, Ginny-" He interjected.

"No, Harry. This is my decision. I love you and I care about you. That's why I'm coming with you and Ron and Hermione tomorrow."

"Wait just one minute. I can't let you do that, Ginny. It's too dangerous!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "What did I just say? And besides, you seem to be forgetting the time I went with you guys to the Department of Mysteries? I didn't give up then, what makes you think I'm going to give up _now_?"

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just be careful."

"You sound like Mum."

He gave her a mock scowl, feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling. He had the best friends and the greatest girlfriend anyone could ask for.

"Wait- this does mean you're my girlfriend again, doesn't it?" He asked, feeling doubtful.

She kneeled in front of him and nodded. "Mhm." She said.

"Oh good." He laughed. And he pulled her closer for another long kiss.

Fin….for now

Hehehe! I am done. But never fear! A squeal is fast approaching so look out for it! And review this one! I hope you enjoyed it. 'Cause I know I loved writing it.


	12. AN

Heeeeey guys! I was advised to post a little A/N for you all to tell you what's going on with the sequel to "Just Friends". Uhm, well I am writing the outline for it right now. And the title is TBA….I think I might go with "Hero" for a few reasons that I am not at liberty to discuss at the moment. Or maybe something else….I dunno. If you've any ideas, send 'em to me I will give you credit if I use it. Now doesn't that sound tempting? You're very own shout out from a complete stranger on a fan fiction website! Fabulous!

:-D


End file.
